A New Journey
by sicklysweet24
Summary: Bato is going on a journey into the earth kingdoms and is asked by hodoka to take Katara with him. At first they aren't attracted to each other but what will happen when they have to travel as husband and wife? Old and new characters and pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender but other characters not part of the series I've made up are mine.

A New Journey

Chapter 1

Relationships

Katara sat motionless starring into the spring, it was late evening now and she always valued her alone time but there was something missing. It had been seven years since the war and she had decided to return home after Zuko officially became fire lord.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, the red and gold banners, the cheering, entertainment, paintings of Angi, and wave after wave of fire nation natives. But what always stood out in her mind was Zuko's face which to her displayed a great amount of honor, humility, love and respect for his nation.

Before his big day Zuko had been dating Mai, the relationship didn't seem to be in any particular trouble but there was something in Zuko's eyes that said otherwise.

"Katara, will you walk with me through the gardens?" Zuko asked softly.

"Of Course, Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, it's Mai. During my banishment I felt that it was my duty to restore my honor by capturing the avatar, as you have heard so many times before". He said with a smirk.

"During that time I thought I had dishonored Mai with my actions, so I made a promise to myself that once I returned with the avatar I would honor her by making her Fire Lady, but promises are easily broken. And duty, honor, and destiny have nothing to do with love."

Zuko remained silent and walked at a relaxed pace. Katara sighed as she thought about her relationship with Aang but pushed her thoughts aside as she coaxed Zuko to go on with a nod.

"I have a great responsibility ahead of me, I don't see Mai as a woman who will help me to make the right decisions regarding my people, and in fact I can only see her growing cold to me and those I rule over. She reminds me of my father in a way devoid of caring."

"When I do find the right women to marry I will fill her with all my dreams and desires and she will do the same for me and we will love each other and pass that love onto our children".

Zuko wasn't one to express himself so openly so Katara was taken back, who would have thought Zuko could be so passionate. "I think you will meet the right women in time, and I believe in you to make the right decisions". Katara said with a warm smile.

Zuko just winked and they continued talking and laughing, well Zuko smirked and Katara laughed that afternoon was very fun and lighthearted. A few days later everyone parted ways. Toph went back to the earth kingdom where she opened a successful bath house in the city of Be Singe, She met a nice man named Sou Lou who was eight years older than her and worked as the foreman of the bath house.

Sou Lou didn't take any crap from anyone even Toph, which lead to a series of fights that lead to him being fired, then rehired. This lead to a series of dates and ultimately he just proposed one day and since Toph was already head over heals she accepted, they are expecting there first child this spring.

Sokka married Suki and had twins a boy named Bo Te and a girl named Lyn Yao. The twins ironically looked like her and Sokka, It was odd seeing Sokka do his fatherly duties, he had always been so awkward but he was determined to be a good husband and father. She would never forget the time when Suki just finished feed Lyn, Sokka had just came in from fishing and immediately started to play with his daughter.

He would throw his daughter in the air than catch her and kiss her fat light brown cheeks, he and the child laughed hysterically Sokka was so caught up in fun he hadn't even noticed the baby turn a greenish color. The next thing I know the child's butternut squash and onion soup is vomited into Sokka's laughing mouth and to make things worse he swallowed it. Poor Sokka was sick a day and a half. He learned not to play with babies after they ate.

It was also a sight to see her brother change a diaper, even she hated doing it and little Bo Te squirmed around so much that the poop got everywhere on the baby and it stank so bad his diapers could have been used to assassinate the long dead Ozai. Sokka made himself a mask and gloves for when it was his turn to change his son's diapers. Sokka would always be Sokka, Katara thought a big smile spreading across her face.

Aang had a new love, her named was Tam of the western water tribe. Aang met her while visiting Katara and Sokka during the water tribes bonding rituals. This had started when Aang suggested that the tribes come together every now and then since the war was over. He wanted the water tribes to never be in danger of being extinct again he knew that story all to well.

Tam was the same age as Aang, she was cute with a round face to match her figure, big blue eyes and light brown skin and bone straight jet black hair. She was an accomplished young woman her skills included but was not limited to repairing, fishing, making nets and excellent craftsmanship when it came to woodworking.

She even made bows and arrows for Amerione of the eastern tribe. But most of all she loved Aang greatly. Katara had wondered why Aang didn't marry Tam so she asked one day. "Since I awoke from the ice berg I was the avatar and everything was rushed, I felt an immense amount of pressure on my shoulders and there still is, You see Tam takes the pressure away sometimes when I'm with her I feel like I've been floating but I have not bended. I'm in a dream and she is the angel sitting in my lap."

"Any decision I make that involves her will be well thought out, no rushing and no pressure she is the love of my life."

It was his confidence and strength that Katara would always admire until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Invitation

Katara found it very hard to go back to the life she had before she found the avatar. Her home hadn't changed but she did, she was an adult well over marrying age a master bender, healer, and teacher. She had her own igloo and took care of herself. She spent most of her time practicing healing broken bones, exercising, and meditating which she learned from Zuko.

She was packing her robes today; tomorrow the tribe was leaving for the bonding tribal rituals which were held during the summer months in warmer climate lands. North, South, East, and West got together during these times to bond, encourage marrying, harvest, fish, trade, discuss defense strategies and more.

Katara loved this time of year she had met other healers a couple of years ago not just women but men also. Two had already become her friends, Tam of the western tribe and Amerione of the eastern tribe. She was grateful that these tribes hadn't gone extinct; the raids only drove them into hiding. Her best friend Amerione was exquisitely beautiful her skin was a much darken brown a trait of the eastern tribes.

Her hair was dark brown with slight hues of red, her mouth was not big but not small just right and her lips were full enough. She was of tall and slender build and physically fit and had long fingers. Amerione always said her long figures came in handy when she played her tima harp, painted, or needed to use her archery skills. The eastern tribe talked with a roll of the tongue, when they were angry it sounded like thunder rolling off rocks but when they were happy it sounded like fresh spring water rushing through them and out their mouths.

They also wore many colors unlike Katara's tribe which consisted of blues, whites, and animal furs. Amerione clothes were more fitted to her body today she wore dark green pants, a light blue shirt that showed off her collar bone and a dark orange sash that tied around her waist. Her hair was curly some of it was left out while the other half was braided into tiny little twist with beading at the end.

On her wrist were multi color cuffs with gold thread as lining, and in her ears she wore earrings made out of hawk feathers the symbol and scarred animal of the east tribe.

It had been a five day journey to the bonding lands upon arrival Katara quickly helped her tribe members set up camp then she attended to her needs, quickly setting up her tent and making sure everything was in order just in case Tam or Amerione wanted to spend the night.

They had only been there three days and she began to feels exhausted from her healing lessons and strength training. She tried not to tire herself out knowing that the women cooked the meals for the feast which everyone came together to celebrate life. The first feast took place outside in a meadow filled with wild flowers, there were windmills made out of various water tribe colors, separate spaces were cleared for dancing and various forms of entertainment, some tall sticks with fabric attached were already in the ground to be lit as torches.

The feasts were always grander than before especially since the growth of the tribes, but it was different everyone respected the balance of the four elements and had no desire to destroy or dominate.

The tables were made of sturdy white wood with intricate designs of a whale, wolf, hawk, and of course Tu. There were sky blue, navy blue and snow white runners on the table. The rugs beneath the tables were midnight blue with pillows the colors of the sky and clouds spilled on top that were to be used for seating.

Katara sat quietly on a large white pillow big enough for three people, while she waited she played idly with a wild flower then she felt the pillow shift slightly, looking over her shoulder she saw Bato. He smiled "hello, how have you been Katara?'. _Bored and unsatisfied with my life_ she thought but simply replied "A little exhausted from daily activities but otherwise I'm fine". Bato knew that was a lie she had been withdrawn from everyone since she returned home from the war.

He knew the avatar's path wouldn't be easy but was very surprised to find out that Katara and Sokka had joined him on his quest.

Bato sat quietly thinking of the discussion he had with Hadoka a few days before leaving for the bonding lands. He and Hadoka sat by the fire in his friends igloo drinking rot gut seal wine a favorite of the southern water tribe.

"I've been worried about her, I didn't expect her to be the same little girl that I left to go fight a war but I didn't expect her to return home so lifeless and bored. She needs a reason to live and be happy."

"Maybe she doesn't belong here she has had many experiences during the war as well as the rest of us. Have you ever thought that being in the pole is like regressing back for her? She needs to move forward."

Hadoka just sighed Bato was right she needed to leave and start a new life. But he wanted her to be safe and protected she was still his little girl. Then an idea formed.

"Bato, you're going on a journey into the earth kingdom right?"

"Yes". He said turning around to face him with one eyebrow raised.

"Well then invite Katara to join you".

"I don't know I have a limited supply of money and I'll have to find a job when I get there. Besides wouldn't it be dishonorable for her to travel with a man who is not her husband?"

"If you pretend to be married then she will be under the protection of her husband and if not she might be the subject of some mans lust."

Bato knew to well what happened to women traveling alone; he cared for Katara to much to let her be hurt after all she was his best friends daughter and he was a man of honor so he would never violate her in any way.

"Do you know what you're implying?"

"I do and I trust you."

For a moment Bato thought his friend had to much seal wine and was going to pass out but he studied his face and saw that he was coherent.

"And who knows if Katara and you hit it off maybe you will have a wife before the years journey has ended."

"Put down the wine Hadoka and I will go get some water and ice"

"Excuse me?"

"Since when do you want me to marry your daughter?"

"Since I've seen the longing in your eyes each time you see a husband and wife and their children, or how you're particularly quite every time I perform a marriage ceremony, and you are absent at every welcoming celebration every time a child is born, but most importantly you've changed ever since Lani."

Bato didn't want to think about Lani she was gone and he had moved on a long time ago. Suddenly his thoughts shifted to Katara, thinking about her as his wife made him nervous.

"I will take Katara with me but I can make no promises that we will wed."

"Agreed" said Hadoka silently praying to kyla for guidance

This was going to be a long journey Bato said to him self as he left and made headway for his own igloo.

As he walked he wondered if Katara could ever be attracted to a man like him, he was tall and muscular a few gray hairs lingered along his hair line but the rest was light brown. He had small lips and high cheek bones and a nose that fit. He also thought back when kyla was pregnant with her, her birthdays, and he would even baby sit her and Sokka when Hadoka and his wife needed alone time.

Did she think of him as a father figure or Uncle? He would definitely have to use this time to get to know her on a more personal level.

_Back to the present_

"Bato are you ok?" said Katara

"Um yes, I was just thinking."

Katara liked around, others were still preparing for the feast she hoped they would eat soon she worked up an appetite training with Amerione and Tam, her eyes drifted back to Bato.

"Do you mind me asking what you're thinking?"

"No not at all, I'm going on a journey into the earth kingdom and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

"Well what kind of journey is it?" she was hesitant to leave her father she new he liked his children as well as grandchildren close since her mothers death but she needed time away from the tribe where she could just be herself not the chiefs daughter, or the avatar's teacher, or a master bender but just Katara.

"A few of us have been talking about educating our tribes about other nations and building schools so some of us volunteered to go to different nations and gather information, our children will be given educational opportunities those before us never had."

Katara thought about how she learned a great deal on her travels with the avatar. Things she never would have learned if she never set foot out of the South Pole. She began to grow excited, it was apart of their culture that children were always taught at home by the parents, females were taught how to take care of a home, husband, and children. Males were taught how to provide for their family and were also taught basic arithmetic for trading.

"I accept, how long will we be gone and when do we leave?"

"It will take a year we will live as earth kingdoms natives and we leave in three days."

"Well than I better start packing first thing tomorrow morning."

"I have some mapping to do over the next day as well as prepare, so I will meet you at your tent on the third day at first light."

"Thank you Bato"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For the invitation, you've made me very happy."

"You're welcome Katara." Just then a loud drum was beat in the distance finally the feast began.

As Katara entered her tent she idly rubbed her stomach, she had ate more than her fill and was definitely ready to go straight to sleep, she walked to her sleeping space and began to undress quickly she was tired but excited, as she lay down on her mat she let herself drift off into a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the series characters only the ones I make up belong to me.

Chapter 3

_**Dreams**_

She walked quietly in fear, fear of the eerie silence that surrounded her. There was no light in the meadow where she stood, there was a breeze but the flowers did not sway and the woods behind her were noiseless.

"Katara" She heard a breathless whisper of a male voice call her name. She turned even though she was afraid but the fear instantly melted when she saw Bato standing a few feet away with a little girl in his arms. They were smiling in a way that she could not understand.

The meadow became bright and sunny, the flowers now swayed with the wind and she heard the woods come to life with the sounds of nature, a house appeared it was quaint and modes but serene.

Nudge, nudge what was that feeling in her lower abdomen? She put her hands over her stomach.

"Look daddy the new baby must be kicking mommy again."

Katara felt confused baby, Bato, Little girl? What the heck was going on?

Just then Bato walked over to her and put a strong hand over her stomach never breaking eye contact, then he slowly shifted his hand up to her back, and to the back of her head pulling her into the softest and sweetest kiss she would ever know. When he broke away the child in his arms leaned over and hugged her tightly.

Katara eyes fluttered open, what the hell kind of dream was that! Dreaming about Bato brought and having children with him was odd. She concluded it must have been brought on by the excitement of leaving. She rolled onto her back and stared up at her tent the light was seeping through time to get up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the series characters only the ones I make up belong to me.

Chapter 4

Dreams Continued

Katara quickly rose from her mat and headed towards a medium size chest which was made of white wood and an intricate design of the moon casting light over a midnight blue ocean. This chest belonged to her mother; it was a present her father gave her mother during the first year of marriage.

She opened it and brushed her fingers across her mother's name that was carved in the upper right hand corner. _I love you mom_ she thought to herself, then she began to pick out her clothes for today. Nothing fancy since she would be leaving in a few days.

Once she gathered all her clothes she placed them on her mat so they would not be wrinkled by the time she came back, the she grabbed her robe and slowly opened the tent flap and peeked outside. It was early morning but no so early some of the tribe members would be up by now. I better hurry up if I want a bath alone. Hurriedly she used her bending to pull her towards water.

Soon she found a spring, the water was clear with a dark sandy bottom and little tiny fish the color of dark brown with white specks swam along the sides. She disrobed and slowly eased herself into the water; she washed vigorously then dove under the surface for a rinse.

When she emerged she saw Amerione standing near the edge, she didn't feel threatened or embarrassed. She had bathed with her and Tam numerous times.

"Hello there" said Amerione

"Good Morning"

"May I join you?"

"Sure, but I was just leaving I have a lot to do today."

"That's ok I won't be long I have a meeting with Bato in a few short hours." She said disrobing and then merging into the water.

"Oh are you two friends?"

"Yes, he's a very nice man and I like him a lot."

"Just friends or something more" Katara said perking up at the thought of her best friend in love.

"No I like Bato but there is another."

"Bato is a good man and he deserves to be happy, I hope he finds a wife."

Katara couldn't help but feel a little defensive, Bato was certainly husband and father material as well as honorable and handsome and a great friend. Who could possibly be better than him?

"He will" Amerione said eyeing Katara strangely

_**Meanwhile…**_

Last night had gone perfectly Katara had accepted; now all he needed to do was pack and map out a few routes. He began to think about Katara, she was young, intelligent, beautiful, and a bender. And he was just an old warrior with two failed attempts at marriage. _Would she see me differently than Lani or Amerione? _Bato thought to himself.

Seeing the sunlight seep through his tent he pushed aside his thoughts. He better get up, there was a lot to be done and he had an early morning meeting with Amerione. Grabbing his robe he headed towards a spring he found earlier in this week. As he approached he heard laughing and talking, _who else sought to bathe in the same spring he had chosen? _He thought to himself he wasn't about to turn back because he was almost there.

Nimbly he emerged from the bushes but surprise and embarrassment stopped him in his tracks. He saw two women; on the right Katara and the left Amerione. Katara reached over to wash Amerione back then her friend returned the favor. The two women were laughing amicably. Bato wondered if Amerione preferred the company of women. Maybe that's why the marriage proposal failed and what if Katara felt the same way.

Oh gods help me, would he ever get a wife? To avoid the embarrassment of being caught he slowly retreated back into the bushes but failed as his foot landed on a twig with a loud snap. The two women were alerted immediately of his presence. _Great now there going to think of me as a perverted old man how am I going to get out of this on. _He thought turning to the women he said.

"Hello ladies, I am sorry for intruding I didn't think anyone would be here, I wanted to bathe in this spring but when I saw it was already occupied I decided to leave."

His face and voice conveyed only truth and concern. Katara shook her shock and embarrassment away, she knew him to be a man of truth and honor.

"We were just leaving anyway, if you would please give us a moment to make ourselves decent it would be greatly appreciated." Said Katara

Upon hearing this Amerione broke herself out of the same state Katara had just been in.

"Of course let me know when you're robbed." Bato said and retreated into the bushes.

Once he was gone both women quickly rose from the spring and made haste

"We are decent." Amerione called out

By the time he broke through the bushes the women had gone. He wondered if he should confront the women about his suspicions, but his good sense told him that the two women were just good friends then he readied himself for his bath.

On the walk back to their tents both women were quiet, their thoughts dwelt on Bato's surprise interruption. Katara glanced at Amerione who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" said Katara

"Yes I was thinking about someone."

"Katara! I've been looking all over for you." yelled Tam

She turned at the sound of her name being called; Tam came running over to where the two women stood. Of course she was dressed in Air nation attire which was appropriate since she was the avatars lover but Katara hadn't seen her in days and was eager to make up for it.

"I heard your leaving with Bato to go on some kind of journey."

"Yes I'll be gone for a year; I have to gather educational information."

"For what." Tam said sounding as young as she looked.

"The tribes have decided to build schools, to educate our people about the world around us." Said Amerione

'Are you going?" Tam gestured towards Amerione with a slight wave of her hand.

Amerione just nodded her head, she knew by Tam's hand gesture that she wanted to go along, but dear gods Tam could talk the ears off a moose horse as much as she like her friend she didn't think she could spend a whole year with her without going crazy.

"I have a meeting with Bato in two hours I'll meet up with you both another time." Amerione said then strode off quickly in another direction obviously trying to avoid the inevitable. Katara tried not to smile she knew what everyone thought of Tam she was called a chatter box by mature tribe persons and called the chattering dwarf by teenagers.

"Wonderful, I'll go with you and Katara I'll be over to help you pack." Tam said excitedly

"Sounds good." Katara replied and with that all three ladies strode off into the directions of their own tents.

Katara wondered if Aang was here wherever Tam went he was there besides her. Okay enough dilly dally she thought and headed towards her sleeping area, there she packed a modest amount of clothes, undergarments, and toiletries. She would leave all her pots, pans, silverware. And just take enough for her and Bato. Next she organized her scrolls and packed a few stationary supplies, soon she was packed turns out she didn't need Tams help.

_Late that night…_

Amerione was exhausted when she returned to her tent; she had already packed a day before and was anxious to get to bed. Once she had removed her robes she lay down on her mat and took several deep breaths and was off to sleep. As she slept she began to dream, she dreamt of fire, heat, strange eyes, and immense pain and also screams of what seemed to be many women crying out all at once and then suddenly silenced.

Slowly she opened her eyes the dream had been a warning. She sat up and pondered if she should use her gift of foresight to reveal the outcome and meaning of this dream, but the gift of foresight was to be used cautiously misuse or misunderstanding could cause devastating effects. She sighed heavily only time would tell but one thing was certain danger and murder lied a head but for whom?

_Elsewhere nearby…_

"Sir Bato, I see you are working hard."

Bato looked up from his work and down at his ink soaked hands and almost black apron that had once been green.

"Yes well the shop has been doing good business." Bato talked to the woman a bit more but felt uneasy she was eerie and made his skin crawl, soon the woman had got all her supplies needed but before leaving she handed him a small note written in neat script that read "Shiroku Bath House For Men" he turned the card over to see more writing that read invites only present this card at the fore mans desk, still in his dream Bato turned over on his side snoring softly.

_A Dragon is dreaming…_

Fire lord Zuko dreamt that he was at a spring with the most beautiful water and around him everything was fresh and pure, he knelt down and scooped up the water and drank the most refreshing water that he ever had in his life. It was at that moment he saw a figure emerge from the bushes; He stood in order to get a better look.

The figure was that of a woman close in his age but one look told him she was of the water tribe. Her hair was styled so half was in braids and the other fell loosely down to the small of her back, Zuko's eyes moved to her form which was beyond beautiful she wore a midnight blue dress that covered one shoulder but exposed the other, long slits started at her hips down to her ankles.

She was barefooted and carried a small sack like pouch that draped around her shoulder with a bow and arrow attached to it. She was an archer Zuko thought, Immediately Zuko wanted her attention for he was intrigued, so he started to speak but was silenced when the woman began to move closer to the spring. Her demeanor was one of confidence; she was the very essence of strength.

Just then the woman removed her bow and arrow along with her pouch then she disrobed which caused Zuko's jaw to gape. He thought she was beautiful before but surely Angi himself must have painted this woman for he had never seen anything like the sight before him. Her breast was firm but very round like cushions and her lower body complimented her upper body flawlessly.

Her skin was dark and rich in color, pale colored tattoos covered her wrist, ankles, waist, and neck. The woman lifted her face to the rising moon above; the moon seemed to illuminate the spring. A mist covered the entire area as well as the waters surface; Zuko could smell the scent of the sea and a faint hint of lilac.

Zuko shook his head slowly to break himself out of the trance he was in. He focused his eyes on the woman who was now starring straight into his eyes, a stare that pierced his very soul, she then closed her eyes and her tattoo's began to glow, small amounts of water and mist began to seep into the tattoo's like they were being absorbed by a mysterious power. Her hair began to whip around her elegant face but there was no wind and more mist and water began to creep up her form in tantalizing and swirling motions. She looked as though a soundless storm raged within her.

There was no sound or movement from the surrounding forest. All Zuko could hear was his own breathing. He began to get anxious as he anticipated what would come next. The woman opened her eyes and took a few steps forward while never breaking eye contact with Zuko she stopped at the edge of the water and lifted her arms high above her head to form an arch and dove gracefully into the spring without even a sound or splash. The only evidence of her dive was the soft ripples in the water.

Zuko stood there fascinated by what happened before him, and after what seemed like an eternity of waiting the beautiful woman emerged. As she ascended the water formed small steps and Zuko was met once again with a piercing stare but this time he was able to break contact as his eyes drifted to the very loose and long hanging silver chain that held a small vial shaped like crystal.

The woman took the vial and extended her hand out towards the water. Water and mist swirled in a circular motion and then poured itself in the small crystal she held the vial close to her perfect lips and with a barely audible sound she blew softly over the top and a small light escaped from her mouth into the contents as though she was sealing the crystal.

Zuko sucked in a quick breath as the woman approached him; she gently took his hand in hers and placed the crystal vial in his palm. With a snap of her fingers the water and mist that surrounded the area dissipated. Zuko looked down at his palm and into the contents, what he saw was confusing but interesting. It looked as though a small sea of water swallowed the stars.

By the time Zuko looked up the mysterious woman had clothed herself and was securing her bow and arrow. She turned her head only slightly to glance at him then retreated back into the forest.

Zuko's eye fluttered open what an intriguing dream, he rose from his bed and tapped the sleeping concubine that he never used. She knew this meant that she was to leave with haste, which she did. He went to his private baths and pulled the string for the morning staff. That's when he noticed the small crystal vial in his hand. So it wasn't a dream but how? He thought. Who was this woman? This archer in the mist, well only time would tell but for now the duties of Fire Lord awaited…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the series characters only the ones I make up belong to me.

Chapter 5

**Trust and Taking a Step**

Katara waited impatiently by the docks, today would be the day she and Bato would set off on a year's worth journey. She had already stopped by her father's tent to drop off specific instructions regarding everything she was leaving behind. When she got there her father was already up and seemed to be in a very happy mood. Katara wondered what he was up to.

"Good morning, my daughter." Said Hadoka cheerfully, "I'm glad you chose to accompany Bato, he will need the help of a strong, talented young women like yourself."

"Well aren't you the cheerful one today, I didn't expect you to be so happy about seeing your only daughter leave you again."

"I'm happy when my children are, your mother would live to make her family happy. She had a sweet soul and there will never be another like her." Hadoka said quietly while starting a small fire.

When he was satisfied with the fire he walked over to a tall clay jar in the far corner of his tent and removed the lids and drew out water in a bowl then placed a small pot that had been sitting near the fire pit over the fire and poured the water in and added rosemary tea leaves her mother's favorite, Katara quietly watched her father she would always love her mother but time had healed her wounds but her father remained.

"I know what you're thinking" said Hadoka

"Do you?"

"Katara I will always love your mother she was my soul, a person like that doesn't come along every day, she was born to be my mate as I was hers. And I wait for the day when I pass from this life into the spirit world where we shall meet again."

"I've been blessed by the Gods to have a father as loving as you." And she scooted closer to her father and rubbed her nose against his.

He gave her a warm smile and they talked and drank their tea until first light of day peaked through his tent, before they said their goodbyes her father handed her a small purple colored velvet pouch and told her not to open it until she left.

It was always foggy at the docks, which Katara hated only because it was hard to see. Bato would be here soon he was always punctual; she turned her attention away from the various boats and ships that bobbed up and down with the waves and decided to take a brisk walk since she didn't have any time this morning to do calisthenics, as she walked she spotted a fine piece of sandalwood floating to shore, she quickly rushed to grab the wood not really minding that she was now wet just a little.

She reached down to her pouch that was tied around her waist and pulled out a small carving knife which had a white handle and a symbol of a dolphin and began to carve.

_Meanwhile…_

Damn where the gods is Katara they were supposed to leave an hour ago. Bato thought to himself, he started to leave the docks and go and find her but the subject of his thoughts was already approaching.

"Hello Bato sorry I'm late I was here earlier but I decided to take a walk and then I got carried away with a carving project." _What the hell, why am I rambling on? _She thought.

"Why were you early?"

"I have to admit I'm very excited."

"I am glad to be leaving, the water tribe is deep rooted within me but I've always wanted to travel but since the war and then the rebuilding of our tribe that didn't look like a possibility, but now it is shall we depart?"

"Um yes but where is Amerione and Tam? I thought they were departing with us."

"Tam received a message from Aang that required her to leave last night and Amerione had one of her strange dreams and decided that she would do some investigating but would be in contact so it's just you and me."

Bato reached for her bags that she had left by the wooden post and headed for a medium sized boat that had a silver mass and water tribe symbols carved on the sides. Katara had never paid any attention to Bato much less his possessions, she wanted to ask how he could afford a boat like this since water tribe money wasn't great in value a problem all four nations were trying to resolve, But to ask would be rude so she held her tongue.

Bato tossed their bags onto the boats deck and jumped down, then extended his hand to offer her assistance. Katara was surprised by his agility, she half expected him to be a little frail because of his age and his war injuries but he was as healthy as a twenty-five year old. She took his hand and let him help her onto the deck which was very tidy, she noted that the deck had a few velvet cushions and a very low table that was made for two and a few pots filled with wild flowers and herbs.

"Let me show you our room." Bato said

"Excuse me?"

"As you can see this boat is not large there is no room for another sleeping area, so we will be sharing a bedroom, also my injuries require me to lay on comfortable surfaces."

"Bato I don't think this is going to work."

"Do you trust me Katara?"

"What? Bato I ..."

Bato just stared he had no intention of interrupting for he truly wanted to know her answer. He could not admit that he was just as uncomfortable as she was but they would have to put on airs once they reached the Earth Kingdom so it was better to be honest and get familiar with their situation now.

"It's not appropriate for us to lie in the same bed; it would make for an awkward experience." Katara said while glancing around the dock and thinking that maybe she should have declined his offer.

"Please do not evade the question, I asked if you trust me." Bato said with a very firm voice.

Katara studied the man before her. He was always respectable, strong, a good friend and dependable. He never gave anyone a reason not to trust him. She did not fear Bato but did not welcome the idea of sharing a bed, but she so very much wanted to leave. _Katara why are you doing this? It's Bato he is a good friend be the women you have always been and take the step_. There goes my conscious making me feel guilty Katara thought.

"Yes Bato I trust you and I can only be honest when I say that this arrangement will make me uncomfortable for a while but I'll try to get used to it."

Bato wasn't surprised by her words she was a strong women and he admired her for that, but she was going to get even more of a surprise when he told her that they would be traveling as a married couple, but he would save that for tonight at dinner when they were far enough from tribe grounds and she couldn't just walk off the boat.

"Follow me, the room is small but only cause I have a large bed and I'm a bit of a wild sleeper just to warn you." He said with a sheepish grin

"Is that the only thing I should be on my guard about?"

"I snore too."

"Are you serious? You don't look like the snoring type." Katara was gigging a little he was reminding her of Sokka and Aang.

"What's so funny about snoring?" Bato said slightly amused that she was relaxing and giggling.

"It reminded me of a funny story between my brother and Aang it's hilarious."

"I'd like to hear it later."

"Sure"

Bato lead her down a narrow hallway to a dark blue door with a gold seal of an eagle hawk. When he opened the door she was in a state of awe, sure it was small but she never expected it to be so grand and well decorated. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the bed which was covered in blue and silver linen, an assortment of pillows lined the top.

The walls were a mural of a beach with a moon rising in a star studded midnight sky and two seals sat close together watching the waves crash against the shore, the floor wasn't wooded but covered in black bear fur and had small hints of silver. Katara wasn't used to her tribe's people being so decorative with their furnishings; she turned to Bato who was sitting her bags on the small vanity near the window.

"You have an amazing room; did Amerione or one of the women do this?"

"No, I painted the mural myself as well as decorated everything. Your bedroom should always be a place where you can relax your mind." He said

"I never knew you were a painter." She said

"We have a lot to learn about each other, you can unpack later for now we need to get going… so would you like to keep me company?" Bato said a little hesitant

"Yeah no problem." She said. In fact Katara was interested in getting to know Bato a lot better he was intriguing, she only ever looked at him as a family friend but now she was staring to see him differently she just didn't know it yet.

Bato was excited but was very good at controlling his emotions, he was nervous that he still had more to tell her but even more nervous about sleeping in the same bed. Before going to the deck he led her back down the hall and showed her a small table and chair set that would serve as the eating area, the rest of the boat was just cabinets and compartments that were used for storage and food supplies.

Once they were back on deck he immediately went to untie the post, once he was sure everything was secure he headed for the helm, where he found Katara nosing about. She had her head down and was studying his most recent map which would be their course for the next few weeks. He studied her momentarily before he spoke.

"Does our course meet your approval?" he said

"Yes but only three port stops, do you think that we will get there that fast?"

"This boat has a fire nation engine and earth kingdom steel, I have maintained this boat and it's running in excellent condition, I wouldn't ever think about putting us in an untrustworthy vessel."

"What city will we be staying in?"

"Omashu, we will stay there for six months then move onto Ba Sing Se after that we will return to our tribe." Bato moved forward to the steer, he turned a silver key that had a long gold chain attached and Katara could hear the soft purr of an engine. Then he pulled up on a white lever and she felt the boat shift slightly, then he pulled another lever and the boat moved forward smoothly.

Katara was quiet as she watched Bato maneuver out of the docks into open water. The vessel moved through the waters like silk and she couldn't help but stare at the man controlling their path, His hair swayed slightly as the wind picked up a bit from her angle she could see defined feathers such as his high set cheek bones and a sharp nose , soft dark blue eyes and the most delicious lips. _Whoa what the hell? Did I just think of my father's best friend having delicious lips? Maybe it's because it's been a while since I..._

"Katara is there anything wrong? You're not ill I hope?" Bato said with a look of concern.

"Oh no just deep in thought." She replied.

"Is there something on your mind you would like to talk about? I'm a good listener."

"No really I'm fine."

"Well then I suggest you take one last look at the tribal lands you won't be seeing them for a long time."

Katara raised an eyebrow a year wasn't as long as her previous journeys. Bato gently took her by the hand pulling her up and out of her thoughts and guided her to the deck. He was so gentle with her and she wanted to know why, she definitely wasn't fragile or timid and could hold her own in a fight and damn it she wasn't a little girl, she hoped that Bato didn't see her as such.

Bato turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders as they both watched the receding shores.

He knew she was deep in thought about him and her but he refused to be deterred. In all honesty he was nervous and shy the more he thought about her last night and this morning the more he wanted to get to know her. Yes he did want a wife and he had always liked children but he learned through past experiences that a couple should always want the same things in a relationship.

He still felt awkward about this situation seeing as he remembered the day she was born and babysitting her and Sokka he loved them both but Katara had always been his favorite. He let out a sigh this was too complicated.

"Katara lets go back to the helm"

They both went back and were silent for a while then Bato started to tell her a funny story about her father and him when they were younger.

"And then I had one hell of a time trying to get your father to stop mooning the elders every time one came past his igloo."

Katara almost fell out of her seat laughing turns out her brother got his stupidity from her dad except Sokka never grew out it. Bato was happy to see her laugh so hard he liked her like this it made him happy.

As soon as she recovered and straightened her dress she looked up to see Bato studying her.

"What?" She said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare I was just thinking about how happy you look." He replied

Katara only glanced down a slight blush on her tan cheeks. They were both quiet until Bato suggested that she should go down and unpack, while he stayed at the helm. He only did this because he needed time to calm his nerves and to think of a way to break the big news to her. He took a deep breath _damn you Hadoka_ he thought.

Katara had unpacked her things and laid on the bed, it was so soft she felt like she was drifting on the clouds, she buried her face into the sheets and inhaled. They smelt like wild flowers and rosemary. This must be Bato favorite scents, she liked the smell she had smelt so many scents while traveling but it was the plain and simple she liked the best.

She stayed there for a while thinking about Bato and this room situation, how was this going to work? She had to talk to him about this but how? Katara decided that she should find a place to put her bags somewhere since they were still lying on the bed. The room was so small she decided the best place to put her bags would be underneath the bed.

She carefully folded them and began to slide them under, when the last bag was in place she got up and headed to the door but was immediately stopped when she hit her big toe on the corner of the bedpost. This bump caused a folded piece of paper to slip out from under the bed. Katara never the one to pry was just going to slip it back under but something inside her told her to look.

Inside the paper was an old drawing of a beautiful woman and three small folded paper packs, two contained a herb she had never seen before and the other some kind of black powder. Katara was baffled _what is this?_ She turned her attention back to the picture, this time she took a minute to study the woman's face she had wild eyes and windblown hair, her skin coloring was that of any water tribe native but there were no markings or tattoo's that gave indication of which tribe she was from.

"Katara!" called Bato

"Yeah" she yelled then quickly slipped the mysterious paper and its contents back underneath the bed, just then the door opened.

"I just wanted to check on you, it's getting late and I wanted to start dinner, would you like to keep me company."

"Um… yeah sure do you want me to cook?" Katara said still nervous about what she found underneath the bed.

"Actually I wanted to cook for you; I thought we could eat out on the deck this evening."

"Alright what are we having?"

Bato smiled "Nothing special"

"Oh then why are you smiling?" Katara said

Bato broke into a dazzling smile one she never seen before and Katara couldn't help but think how handsome he was.

"No worries if the tribesmen had to depend on your fathers cooking skills we would have died of food poisoning; I'm a pretty decent cook."

"Ok let's go".

Before they went up on deck Bato showed Katara were he kept all the food supplies which was just mostly dried fruits and vegetables. Once on top he gestured for Katara to sit the pillows while he started a fire. Then he went over to pull up a net that had been trailing alongside the boat, it had a few fish and some seal crabs. Bato started to de scale the fish, while he asked her to remove the crabs shell. He couldn't help but notice she looked a little startled when he entered the room.

Is she that uncomfortable with him? He thought, he glanced her way and when she looked his way their eyes met briefly he looked away quickly feeling stupid for not being so suave around a woman at his age, but something about her made him feel different. They were just friends and he hoped that no matter what came out of this experience she would always see him as a good trustworthy man.

Once they were done he put the food over the fire then grabbed a small pot with a rope tied around the rim and motioned for Katara to come over to the ledge. He dipped the pot into the water and pulled it out using the rope.

"Hold out your hands please." Bato said softly

Katara did what she was asked without looking into his eyes, Bato washed her hands taking care to be very gentle and to not get her dress wet. _Why is he being so gentle? He should know by now that I'm not prissy or fragile_. Katara frowned at the thought of anyone viewing her as breakable.

"Katara is everything alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Bato said

"No everything is fine it's just that you're so gentle with me like I am going to break." She said reluctantly

"A man should always treat a woman with care; women are gifts from the gods, if only some men felt this way." Bato said while drying her hands

When they were finished they both walked over to the table, Katara sat with her with her legs crossed and hands folded and stared into the fire, while Bato reclined back and stared at the sky. It was evening now and the clouds had a purplish pink coloring and the sky was quickly changing from baby blue to black.

"Tell me about your parents", Came the soft voice of the women across from him.

Bato stared into her eyes for a few moments before answering, like he was unsure how to proceed, just as Katara was about to say never mind he spoke.

"My mother was from the eastern tribe lands her name was coqueese, she was small, beautiful, and artistic. She was very loving and one of the greatest women I've ever known. She had an arranged marriage to a warrior from the southern tribes, my father his name was Arnock." Bato pause and shifted so he was sitting upright.

"When her and my father met it was on their wedding day, my father was pleased only because he was sure mother could give him great pleasure and many children." He said knowing Katara would interject which she did.

"I thought men stopped practicing those beliefs that women were only useful for sex and babies after so many women ran from their husbands into the arms of fire and earth nation men?" she said

"Yes many did but some were raised to keep to the older traditions, my father did love my mother and was very hurt when she died in child birth."

"I'm so sorry Bato I didn't know, your mother pasted into the spirit world while having you."

"She didn't it was the birth of my brother and sister, Arnack and Cotui that killed her. My father and I were out hunting with the other warriors since winter was approaching, He didn't want to leave her because she was soon to give birth and she had been weak the last couple of months because she was carrying twins and was a very small woman."

"Just as my father feared she went into labor while we were gone, by the time we got back the healers told him she was weak and joined the spirit world just after the birth of the second child."

Katara sat quietly and thought about her parents and how death affects everyone.

_Burning…_

_Something's burning… _

"What's that smell." She said

"Oh Gods I forgot the fish." Bato hurried over to the food just in time to save the meat from being inedible. He returned with two plates filled with meats and sea prune salad, then poured two glasses of wine.

"Katara, there is something I need to tell you." Bato said looking down into his cup

"I'm listening."

"In order to ensure safe travel I would like for us to travel as husband and wife."

"You must be joking?"

"No I'm not, I want you to be safe you're very beautiful and many men would be tempted to claim you against your will and that would cause a fight, and of course we would be put in certain situations that will probably become very intimate. But I know your strong and can handle anything thrown your way. I'll let you think about it overnight but I hope you will see the logic in my decision."

Katara pondered over this but not for long, she knew Bato was right but damn him for trying to persuade her like this, he could have told her this the night he invited her. "Bato I agree to be your wife the duration of this journey and... and if certain intimate situations arise I will act as a wife should, but next time please be more honest with me."

"Thank you, this trip should be quite interesting." Bato said grinning ear to ear.

_Gods help us_ Katara thought as she and Bato finished their dinner in comfortable silence.

"You never finished the story about your parents that is if you want to tell me." Katara said

"I will finish that story but another night, for now let's clean up and go to bed we still have a lot of sailing to do."

Katara nodded and helped him clean up all the while feeling very nervous about the sleeping arrangement but she made sure she kept her composure. Once they were done Bato took his hand in hers and led her down to the room they would now share as husband and wife.

"Do you really have to hold my hand? We aren't around any one."

"Yes the sooner we get more comfortable with physical contact the better."

He opened the door and gestured for her to enter first, then closed the door behind them. She walked over to the bed and sat silently avoiding eye contact with Bato who was now standing on the other side starring intently at her.

"I know you're nervous I would be a bold face liar if I told you I didn't feel the same way, but I will always respect you."

"I know Bato it's just that I need some time."

"So do I, your still my best friend's daughter but I want you to know I look at you as a woman."

"Wh...Where do I get changed?"

"Right here, I will turn around and when you're in the bed just let me know."

Katara never felt more embarrassed in her life, she didn't plan on sleeping in the same room let alone the same bed all she had on underneath was a cloth that covered her most private areas but nothing to cover her breast.

She chanced a quick look at Bato, who stood with his back to her, what the hell she thought. Quickly she slipped her shoes off and her dress and made a b line to the bed once she was under the covers and sure nothing was exposed she glanced at Bato and told him it was safe. Bato had been listening but not tempted to steal a peak it wasn't in his nature to be perverted but he was a man and for a moment wondered what she looked liked with nothing on and her hair down. He pushed these thoughts aside and took off his shoes and pants and loin cloth. He never slept in anything other than a shirt or his very own skin.

Katara risked a peak and saw Bato undressing damn he was a sight, beautiful tan skin with a few scars from battle that made him all the more magnificent and hair that was thick but wavy and broad shoulders and whoa! did he just slip off his loin cloth. Bato was bent over and let's just say the acorns were dangling off the branch. Then he turned and slipped into bed and did something even more unexpected he pulled off his shirt and closed his eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the series characters only the ones I make up belong to me.

Chapter 6

**Sleepless Nights, Conflicting Emotions and a Women Overboard?**

Katara could only gape at Bato's nudity, she did not expect this from him; she was very uncomfortable and all hopes of getting some rest were now gone. Was he doing this on purpose? Was this some kind of sick game? Letting her mind wonder she thought about the mysterious picture and it's contents. Did anyone from their tribe really know Bato? He obviously had secrets, now the very man she called a family friend was starting to feel like a stranger to her with every passing moment.

She couldn't stand this, her breath began to catch in her throat and thoughts about her current situation swirled in her head like rushing water, she had to get out of here. Katara threw the cover off herself and quickly grabbed what garments she had left on the floor and headed straight for deck.

Bato wasn't oblivious to what was happening in his very own bed. He had heard her heavy breathing and witnessed Katara run from the room like the very fires of hell were upon her. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he had hoped that Katara would at least be mature enough to handle living with him. He rose from the bed and put on his pants than headed for the deck all the while thinking how to handle this situation.

When he reached the deck Katara stood at the far right with her head pointed up towards the night sky and her hand gently caressing the necklace around her neck, she looked like a painting. Peaceful and serene, Bato new she wasn't feeling at all like the way she appeared. _How do I come to an understanding with her? I thought we had agreed at dinner that we both would live with our situation. _

"Katara, if your uncomfortable with me than maybe I should take you back."

_No answer... _Then inspiration hit him smack in the middle of the forehead. She was acting childish and backing away from what ever made her uncomfortable, while he was trying to deal with this head on.

"I understand now that your to young for the journey I really wished Amerione could have come with me, she would have made a great companion. I'll turn the boat around in the morning. Tonight you can have the bed to yourself I'll sleep on deck." said Bato

With that he gestured for her to head down below than stretched himself out on the pillows they had sat on during dinner and said goodnight. She never thought that Bato would act this way towards her. She was actually dumbfounded, she was being brushed off. Feeling utterly confused she fled to the room, and threw herself onto the bed.

How dare he compare her to another women! She wasn't just some child to be thrown aside, why compare her to Amerione anyway? Amerione didn't have it easy but she had dwelt with the loss of a mother and absent father, and so on.. But that was neither here nor there she had to deal with this like an adult.

But where to start? Still upset she looked around for something then remembered the note her father gave her, she quickly retrieved it from her bag. The note was wrapped carefully, for it was very old and crinkled like it had been read over and over.

_ She illuminates the night, with out her the stars have no purpose. She is the moon _

_itself my guardian, my spirit howls for her I am the wolf that stares at the night sky. She directs my path if she does not rise neither does my heart. She gives me strength to endure and hope when none can be found._

_ I protect her light, for she shines only for me and my spirit rejoices. She is my water bearer and I hold the cup. We move around and with each other in perfect harmony, If she does not begin I cannot end. The is no middle we exist for each other and that existence is harmony. Can love really be this strong?_

Katara couldn't finish reading the note, she new this was one of the many love letters her father wrote to her mother before they married. And he had continued to leave little love notes for her to find even after they were married. Could she ever be that in love with a man? She kept telling herself that kind of love was foolish, she didn't even need to be in love. That kind of love was dangerous and she refused to end up like her father. Old and alone never looking forward. What kind of life was that?

No she wouldn't allow herself to be hurt. But what does this have to do with Bato? Nothing, she still had to deal with this but she couldn't sleep so she pulled out her carving knife and the piece of wood and began to carve.

Bato had slept well that night knowing that his plan worked, he awoke early and had attended to the vessel, with nothing else to do he began his morning stretches which always helped to clear his mind. The morning was crisp and beautiful the view of the mountains was breathtaking.

"U mm.. Bato"

"Yes" he said not bothering to turn around.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior" Katara said feeling like she was a child again

"I understand your feelings, my own are just as conflicting. But we can't continue to go backwards we must move forward our tribe is depending on us." Bato was still doing his stretches and hadn't even turned to look at her which made Katara angry.

Suddenly Bato heard splashing and felt a hard smack hit the back of his head that caused him to stumble forward but not fall. Once he regained his composer he turned slowly to look at her trying hard to keep his own temper under control. Her hair was standing on ends and looked sticky, there were dark circles under her eyes she was sweaty and looked like she could use a good bath. Her hands were balled into fists and she was scowling at him.

"Don't look at me like that you deserved that hit!" she said

"What could I have done that would deserve a strike like that." he said through clutched teeth

"First off were nearing earth kingdom mountains which means you never intended to go back, secondly you compare me to Amerione, thirdly you disrespect me by treating me like a child then you ignore me when I try to apologize." She was now beyond furious and had to fight the urge to hit him again.

Bato didn't say anything he was still fuming over being hit, she wasn't little Katara who used to run in between his legs and pull his wolf tail, now she was fully grown and had a temper to match.

"Well, are you going to say anything or are you going to just stare at me like a jackass ."

Bato slowly walked over to her and stood very close to her, starring right into her eyes

he grabbed her pinning her arms to her sides, she struggled to get free and demanded to be let go but her struggles and yells were ignored. He lifted her up without any struggle and walked over to the edge and threw her over...

_A beifong awaits impatiently..._

"Where the hell is my damn shashami?"

"Lady Toph please lunch has been detained only momentarily I will go see myself what the hold up is." said her maidservant Rio-shin

"Why is everyone so damn quiet! This is supposed to be a meeting does not any one have anything to say?"

Her members of her council just sat in their chairs unmoving and casting glances upon each other none of them dared to speak while their mistress was in a mood, so instead they watched her pick her nose, then with a flick of her fingers the treasure she must have been looking for was cast into the nearest council members cup of lemon tea. He visible cringed but didn't dare to say anything to the most powerful woman in the Earth Kingdom.

"I'm sorry my lady, it seems the kitchen is running low on staff." said Rio-shin as she walked in holding a tray filled with her mistresses lunch order closely followed by several kitchen staff who quickly placed trays filled with various foods on the table for the council.

"And why is that?" snapped Toph

"It is one of the reasons why we are meeting now, it seems various staff has just turned up missing in the last few weeks, it's not only happening here but in your recently opened bath houses throughout the kingdom." said council member Jo

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Your husband didn't want you to worry since you are expecting another child." said Rio-shin

_That lovable fool always so overprotective_ she thought "Go tell him his wife requires his presence in the council room."

Rio- shin bowed quickly and made haste to fetch the master of the house.

"Low staff is not good for profits, how many are missing?"

"The numbers are rising the count is at fifty at least, Do you suspect a rebellion against the new Earth King is the reason." said Jo

"No, but I feel a storm coming." said Toph

The council stared at her with confused expressions they new her well enough that she would not explain herself but her mysterious attachment to the earth made them nervous for when she made statements like these it meant trouble.

She could hear the sound of feet padding quickly into the room.

"Lady Toph I'm sorry but I cannot find your husband anywhere." Rio-shin said running into the room and looking out of breath from searching

Toph stood abruptly her heart was racing could her husband be one of the missing people? He was not the type of man to leave and not tell her where he was going, this was truly disturbing.

"Listen and listen closely we are now launching a private investigation search the bath house and surrounding villages for my husband, business will go on as nothing has happened hire replacements for the lost staff members, everything that goes on in the bath houses is to be reported and anything found at the scene of a missing person brought to me is that clear?" said Toph

everyone responded with a yes and Toph could feel fear saturate the room along with her own anxiety "And watch your backs, dismissed."

She turned in the direction she believed Rio-shin to be standing, and was a little confused to feel her maidservant was very calm and elated? But dismissed this "Pack my things, take only what is needed we travel light and as refugees."

"Where are we going?" said Rio-shin

"Omashu" said Toph

_In the fire nation..._

"Uncle do you remember the woman I told you about in my dreams?"

" Yes Zuko, I have thought about that,the archer in the mist right?

" I had another dream last night I was worrying about those mysterious disappearances in the Earth Kingdom the travelers keeping telling everyone about, I'm concerned it will begin to happen here as well, I spent half the night worrying until I fell asleep and that's when I dream't of her."

"Go on" said uncle Iroh

"She was leading me somewhere, telling me something was coming she looked different almost afraid and wild like she had been fighting a force unseen, the dream was so intense and realistic I feel almost haunted." said zuko

Iroh didn't like his nephew's last statement and he did hear the stories for himself but believed them to be travelers tales that were made up out of boredom, as for the woman if she was a spirit then he hoped she was good and continued to guide zuko but what if she was real? A harsh knock from the door caused uncle to jumped slightly

"Enter" yelled Zuko irritated by the interruption

"I'm sorry my lord but it appears that the Earth kingdoms are not the only ones suffering the lost of missing people, we have lost twenty this morning and so have a few business within the top fire nation cities." said his manservant

"Contact lady Toph Beifong I need to meet with her as soon as possible and pack my things I may need to investigate this myself." said Zuko

His manservant left quickly closing the big red and gold dragon doors behind him, and zuko began pacing he was not about to have any more crap going on in his nation.

Iroh sighed quietly to himself it seemed that a storm was approaching that just didn't include the earth kingdoms, what was the archer trying to warn zuko about in his dreams, what was coming? What ever it is held ill for many only time will tell the outcome.

_In earth kingdom waters..._

"Bato how could you! I can't believe you just threw me in the water, are you insane!" shouted Katara while she kicked her legs to stay afloat.

"Believe it, I'm growing weary of your childishness, your so whiny." was Bato reply

"Your damn right I'm whiny after what you just did to me." she said

Katara was so angry she quickly began to bend a water whip with plans to knock bato over the boat with it. But was stopped midway when she felt the water around her swirl and take the shaped of a fist and it constricted slightly wrapping itself around her form preventing her from moving she threw a terrified glance at Bato who was just standing there not doing any bending moves in fact he had his arms folded across his chest.

Katara was speechless as the water fist lifted her out of the water and placed her on deck. The water was bended out of her clothes and hair and returned to the sea. Katara stared at him in awe she had never seen anyone bend without moving not even Aang.

"Bato you just... just.."

"Bended .. Yeah I know." then he turned and left her alone with her thoughts

**Thanks to all who read and review it's the only reason why I continue this story that and there aren't enough Katara and Bato stories so I had to make my own since it's a new year I'll try to update weekly but until then here is a sneak peak of chapter 7**

"It looks like everything is going as planned Bato and Katara will soon be in the Earth Kingdom, but we have another problem arising"...

"Don't you think I know that! If your fools had been more careful we wouldn't be dealing with the Beifong situation,but no I will not let this stop me from what I am trying to achieve I have waited to long and have come to close"...

"What are your orders?"...

"We must trap the one who holds the ancient spirit power she is important and Bato is to be left to me anyone else must die."...

"Is that all?"...

"No fetch the black powder"...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the series characters only the ones I make up belong to me.

**Chapter 7**

**Jealousy and a much needed moment **

The days past quickly since the overboard incident, Katara and Bato had moved on neither one of them spoke of the incident, Instead they rose together in the mornings, stayed out of each others way when it came to bathing, Bato now slept with a cloth to cover his most intimate parts but refrained from wearing anything else to bed. They split chores Bato tended to the ships needs, while Katara cleaned and was in charge of fishing.

"Bato how much longer?"

"Not long now in fact were just around the river bend from the port."

Katara stood watching eagerly for the sight of the city she had not seen or heard of before, she could see the sails of other ships and heard the gulls flying above. They were now entering the harbor and Bato smoothly pulled the ship into port.

Bato had packed up everything a few nights ago, all he had was a medium size bag slung over his shoulder and with one last glance over the lower deck area he quickly made his way up top to met Katara.

"Are you ready?" He said while turning to lock the door to the lower deck and the captains station.

"Yes very much so, last time I was in the earth kingdom we were celebrating Aang's victory." she said

_Flashback_

"_Hey Lee, five orders of Jasmine tea and six of green tea with ginseng." _

"_Uncle Iroh you don't have to call me that anymore." Zuko said with a smile spreading across his face_

"_I know but don't mind this fat old man!" Iroh said laughing _

_Katara sat at her table looking at her friends and former enemies. Everyone was smiling and there was so much laughter. _

"_You know it's interesting how war tore the four nations apart, but love and friendship bought everyone back together." said Bato who was seated next to her _

"_I don't think Aang would've made it with out you." Bato said looking down at her with nothing but happiness in his eyes._

_Katara wasn't about to take full responsibility for her friends victory but before she could respond Aang came walking up._

"_Katara can I talk to you outside on the balcony?" _

"_Sure, I'll see you later Bato."_

"_Have fun." Bato said while turning to listen to one of Uncle Iroh's bad tea jokes _

_End of Flashback _

they walked to a small hut just off the harbor and Bato gave the door a few knocks shortly a women appeared she was absolutely stunning long black hair, pale skin, and fine features and an body that could turn heads. The women smiled and jumped on Bato and showered him with hugs and kisses.

For reason not known to her Katara felt jealous but reasoned if was because she hadn't eaten that morning so she must be cranky not jealous.

"It's been too long since I've seen you Ayaka, how has life been for you?" Bato said

"I've been better but the Gods shine down on me from time to time." said Ayaka

"I would like to introduced you to a very important person, Katara this is Ayaka Hanaka, Ayaka this is my best friends daughter Katara she is my companion." Bato said

Katara couldn't help but fill a bit nervous while this women starred at her, who was she? A love interest of his?

"Hello Ayaka"

"Oh please call me Aya and forgive me for my starring, it's just that I've never seen Bato with a women before" she said

"That's because women are usually the cause of trouble and I've had enough experience to know when to run for the hills when a women gets interested in me." Bato said smirking knowing that his remark would get him hit.

Aya playfully slap Bato on his arm "That's not true men are just troublesome as women."

"Yes, history has proven that, unfortunately I cannot linger we have to be on our way, I would like for you to keep my ship safe for me until I return for it in a year I can offer 5,000.00g in earth kingdom currency of course?" Bato said sounding very business like

"For you I'll do it 1,250.00g." Aya said

"Thank you here are the keys I'll keep in touch, goodbye Aya." Bato said

"Goodbye Bato, and Katara it was nice meeting you, maybe next time we can spend more time getting to know each other?" Aya said

"Oh, yes I would like that a lot." Katara said even though it wasn't the truth why would she want to spend time with a women that can't stop flirting and who had blatantly ignored her even though she was standing right before her . Wait a minuet why am I so jealous?

After they left Aya's hut Bato turned to face Katara.

"We are entering the market place, I trust that I will not have to tell you how much of a rough place the Earth Kingdom can be. I would like to hold your hand Mrs. Emi."

Katara had to laugh at that, Emi was a strong Earth Kingdom name which didn't suit her at all anyone who looked at them could tell they were water tribe.

"I am sorry Bato I could'nt help but laugh at that name, are we going to have a last one?" Katara said trying not to burst into laughter again

"Yes, I was thinking Ren for me and Fumiko as our last." Bato replied

At that they both started laughing at the sheer stupidity of the names, Katara was in such good humor that she hid here face in Bato's chest to stiffle her laughter while Bato stroked her hair and chuckled in her ear.

It didn't take long for them to quiet down and realize they were holding each other, but neither one of them felt akward on the contrary it felt right.

Slowly Bato pulled away from her but not without noticing the lonely ache he had once felt long ago. He gently took her hand in his and led the way.

Katara felt a little dazed for a moment, _ what had just happened between her and Bato? She thought. _Actually it was kind of hard for her to think with Bato holding her hand and rubbing slow smooth circles. He took a few glances at her and their hands entwined...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the series characters only the ones I make up belong to me.

Chapter 8

**Inn of the Crab, The Market Place and Moe**

The market was packed with travelers, merchants, and if Bato suspected right thieves. He didn't expect to stay here long at all two days at the most. He would gather all the information he could about this port while he was here but when they came back through a year later he would spend a few extra days here just in case he missed some important information.

Before finding a Inn he wanted to shop for a few items, Bato and Katara had been to several shops, he bought all sorts of dried fish and fruits, a few pieces of heavier clothing and writing supplies.

As the day was winding down Bato stole a glance at Katara who was holding a small basket of groceries, she looked beautiful in even in a dirty market place. But he wasn't blind the day had worn on them. They both were tired and needed to bathe, also the sun was slowly setting and the last thing he wanted was to wander around at night.

"What a lovely backside on a women."

Both turned to see who had made that statement, there only a few feet away was a short fat man, he had yellow skin and black teeth and his hair was an ashy black. He wore no shoes or a shirt only loose pants and was sucking on a raw fish head.

"Yes it is, and that back side will belong to me and only be touched by me. If you value the teeth you have left I suggested you keep your mouth shut and your eyes on the ground." Bato said

The nasty little man had the nerve to look surprised, but he took heed to Bato's warning, turning on his heel he walked away disappearing into the night.

Katara had never heard Bato threaten anyone she was ready to defend herself against the man who disrespected her but Bato stepped in, she was truly appreciative.

"Thank you, you know you didn't have to do that." she said

"What kind of husband would let his wife be disrespected." he said with a grin

"I guess you right, and since your playing the part of my husband so well I'm cooking supper." she said

"You've got a deal, now lets find an Inn." Bato said

Shortly they found a merchant who was closing up his shop and asked for directions to the nearest Inn. By the time Katara and Bato had gotten to the Inn the merchant recommended it was very dark in that area of the town but lights still shone brightly from the inside. As they approached they noticed the Inn was heavily decorated with images of crabs.

From the outside it appeared to be very shaggy the wood was rotten, the paint was chipping, and there was a strong smell of dampness but when they walked threw the door everything in the hotel was as if it was brand new. The scent of honeysuckle wafted through the Inn, It was heavily decorated in earth kingdom colors and you could see the symbol of the crab every where.

Bato was never a man to be materialistic but tonight he was very happy to be staying in a very moderate inn instead of a hut or pitching a tent somewhere in the woods, which they would have to do when they start traveling on foot in two days.

They approached what appeared to be an empty desk, Before he or Katara could call out a young boy popped up in front of them so fast they both jumped slightly. The boy looked to be barely twenty but he had fine features, green eyes, a lean but toned body and smooth light brown hair and smooth skin.

"Welcome to Inn of the Crab, my name is.." but he was interrupted by an old bald man who wore a shirt and nothing else he had age spots all over his body and in his hands were crabs struggling to break free of his grasp.

"Toe you must hurry, come see the crabs dance!." the old man said before turning to run out the Inn leaving only the sight of his backside in his wake

_What in the gods is going on at this Inn?_ Bato thought he looked at Katara who had a strange look on her face.

"For the love of the gods grandpa my name is Moe, and cover yourself!" he said

"I'm sorry my grandfather has been acting strange for a while now but rest assure he is perfectly safe, now what can I do for you today?" Moe said

"We will be needing a room for only two nights, modest but spacious please." Bato said

"We have a room that would fit your needs, and your name is Mr.?"

"Mr. Manipi and this is my wife Magena." Bato said

Katara had to hold in her laughter at the silly name he had chosen for him self, but she wondered about the name he had chosen for her, it made her think about the painting in his bedroom on his ship or the poem her father had written for her mother all those years ago.

After Moe had all the information he needed he led them to the second floor and stopped two doors down from the stairs that led back down to the lobby area. He handed them both matching sets of silver keys and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared down stairs in the lobby.

Katara had to wonder about the boy he could appear or disappear just as the young woman they met during the time of the war who worked for the agents in Ba Sing Se but he didn't look like that type of kid he probably had to be swift to meet the demands.

Bato opened the door and walked in thankfully there were safety candles already lit, he used them to lite the fireplace. The light danced around the room which was beautiful. It was green and gold very earth but small hints of blue could be seen in some of the furnishings.

There was a small sofa and chair, by the window was a desk set. The next room was a kitchen and dinning area combine and last was the bedroom the bed had green sheets and a blanket and off to the side was a small bath that was built into the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don t own avatar the last air bender but other characters not part of the series I ve made up are mine.

Chapter 9

Blame it on the Wine and The Bath...

Katara turned at the sound of Bato clearing his throat, I'll put our bags away do you mind starting dinner?

No not at all, I was just admiring the bath it's big enough for two! she said

Yes two or more not what I was expecting for such a run down place, I'll only be a few moments than I'll come in to help with dinner. and with that Bato headed for the bed room.

Katar was glad that while they had been in the market she was able to pick up some food for dinner, this meal wouldn't take long since it mostly consisted of dried fruits and already smoked fish. Now where did I put that cheese and butter root wine?

Looking for this? Bato had the wine in one had and cheese in the other.

I was beginning to think I left it in the marketplace can you just put it on the table dinner is almost ready I'm just heating up the fish.

Bato placed the wine and cheese on the table and sat down to watch katara. When he was a young man he thought that a beautiful women had to be dark skin, full breast, and wide hips. But as he grew older and left the water tribe he learned that women had so much more to offer other than their bodies and bearing children. He wondered if Katara even wanted to have children at her age, yes she was still young but even he knew it was better for a women to have a child sooner rather than later.

Bato are you alright? you looked kinda dazed she said just as she placed the rest of their dinner on the table than quickly sat down.

I'm fine I was just thinking about you

Me? Why?

Do you want to have children one day?

Katara was taken back just a little truth be told she desperately wanted a baby but after the incident she didn't know if she could.

I would love to have a baby.. one day Bato sensed her sadness and decided to drop the subject.

So tell me what you've prepared for us tonight He said while gesturing to the food before him.

Katara eager to change the subject quickly started chatting. Overall dinner was a success and both of them were laughing and smiling. So why do they call it butter root wine? Katara said

Well it's made with regular grapes but the special ingredient is the root of the butter lily, in order to get it's potent after taste the root is dried the squeezed. The juice is then mixed with tree sap giving it the buttery caramel flavor. But with out the butter lily root you would have plain tree sap wine. Bato explained

I love wine I didn't start drinking it until I stayed in the fire nation, but I kept that a secret from everyone only Zuko new about my fondness for wine. Katara said

Why only Zuko, why not your brother? Bato couldn't help but feel there was more to katara and Zuko's relationship, he would have to build her trust more and ask about it one day.

Well.. I was always the strong one for every body, the one to set an example. It was very hard to have fun I've always had to take care of someone. So I found some relief in wine but I never became.. well you know and as for Zuko.. Hey I'm a little tired I think I'll get ready for my bath Katara said not willing to share anymore about herself.

Even though he wanted her to continue he was glad she opened up about her past perhaps over time they both could be more open with each other.

Katara it's getting late and I am tired as well perhaps we can share a bath just for tonight? Bato was surprised that question even left his lips it must be the wine.

Okay I'll get the water started. What are you thinking she screamed inwardly how could I just agreed to bathe with my fathers best friend heck he like a father..almost..well maybe not. It must be the wine.

Katara's heart was racing as she quickly added some lavender and mint bath oils, How did I get my self into this?

Bato heard the water and the sounds of Katara's footsteps approaching he had already stripped down to his fundoshi although he had his back towards the door he wasn't quick enough to cover himself. Oh! I'm sorry I just wanted to let you know the bath was ready.

Bato was silent as he followed her into the bathroom. Katara stood a foot away from Bato and undressed she stole a peek at Bato who had removed his last remaining undergarment. Of course she wasn't surprised to see that he had perfectly corded muscles in all the right places, his upper body matched his lower and his legs looked very strong...

Bato chanced a looked at Katara and immediately his breath caught in his throat...

A/N: you can find the rest of this chapter on .net under Avatar the last air bender Male/Female or just search my pen name sicklysweet24

Also I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't updated because this past June my mother gave up her two year fight to breast cancer so this year has been very difficult for me and I'm trying to relocate. But I haven't forgotten about my readers. I will always post chapter updates on .net before I post elsewhere so always check here first.

And because I believe that a strong sensible story plot is more important than smut you won't find any of the usual garbage you find on AFF, but this story will become more graphic and adult themed. Also to colbyodoniswifee thanks for the review I am well aware of where the water tribes are located. I'm not sure what episode but there where water benders that lived in the swamps.

As in real life it's always possible for tribes to migrate and intermarry. Also this fiction is based on the original characters with reference to the original story plot, A New Journey centers on a new and completely different chapter of our favorite characters lives. Remember it's just fiction.

See you all at AFF for the rest of the chapter!

SICKLYSWEET24

OH! I forgot if you look up fundoshi on Wikipedia you will find pictures of what Bato's undergarments looked like. I didn't feel a loin cloth was appropriate for this particular scene.


End file.
